1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device incorporating the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel using an electrode of a storage capacitor as a reflective electrode and forming an opening corresponding to the storage capacitor on a black matrix and a liquid crystal display device incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-reflective liquid crystal display device is a trans-reflective liquid crystal display device capable of forming a micro-reflective element on an ordinary transmissive display panel without employing extra manufacturing process to resolve information recognition failure which is caused by strong reflection on the surface when the panel is exposed under the sunshine. However, the original TN mode manufacturing method is used without adding any extra manufacturing process. The structure of the backlight module or the polarizer is improved to achieve micro-reflection effect. However, during reflection, the reflective liquid crystal display device does not optimize the reflected voltage and reflectance (V-R) relationship curve. Moreover, since the TN mode is adopted, the contrast of the liquid crystal display device can not be improved, largely affecting the practicality of the liquid crystal display device.